charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Soul of the Bride
Soul of the Bride is the 9th novel based in the Charmed (novels) series. This novel is impossible to set chronologically into the Charmed series because it takes place in August, after Phoebe has dyed her hair blonde. Prue's death is in May, during the Season 3 finale, meaning theoretically the novel would have happened in the fourth season, had she not passed on. This is a prime example of how the authors were not always aware of the changes made in the show, and therefore could not plan very far ahead with their timelines and still hope to have things remain canonical. Prue's opportunity to take an original picture to serve as the cover to 415 Magazine goes disastrously wrong when Phoebe's latest boyfriend provides a camera that causes the souls of the models for a shot based on the Greek Gods to be sent to the Greek underworld, forcing Piper to go on a mystical trip to make contact with Zeus before Phoebe gives in to temptation and eats something, thus condemning her to eternity with Hades' son. Summary At The Back Of Novel In a land, wandering souls. Journey with care on the River Styx, A prince of darkness plays his roles— Protect the Charmed Ones from his tricks. Prue's editor at 415 magazine offers her a challenge: if she takes a really fantastic photo, he'll run it on the cover. This could be Prue's big break—if she can come up with a killer concept. Then Prue gets the idea to shoot a group of models in the Halliwells' Victorian mansion. She'll even use an antique camera to capture the style of an old-time photo. But when Prue snaps the shutter, all the models collapse into a deathly slumber! To rescue the innocents, the Charmed Ones descend into Hades, fighting underworld perils and uncovering an unholy plot. To rescue the missing models, they must match wits with the greatest of the ancient Greek gods—and one of the sisters might not be allowed to return to her mortal life. Goofs: *Phoebe has the power of flight, instead of levitation. *Prue's boss doesn't have an August cover for the magazine, but the novel takes place during the middle of August. A large photo-journalism serial would have their cover photos ready weeks before if it was a monthly periodical in order to allow time for editing and printing. *The Season 5 finale shows that the ancient gods were actually mortals who had received their powers from the Elders. *The Sirens are described as having seagull bodies and killing with knives however in Siren Song she appears normal and kills with a kiss of death. *The name of the magazine editor "Mr. Caldwell" was shown in the series to be the new head of Buckland's Auction House as revealed in Ms. Hellfire. *Prue is 5 mouths before Christmas, so in July, while for Phoebe it is the days before August 15. *1st page has Piper paired with Nikos when she is paired with someone else in the capters of the book, and she was not unpeeled from Phoebe. International titles *'French:' La fiancée de Nikos (Bride of Nikos) *'Russian:' Dusha nevesty (Soul of Bride) livre09.JPG|French cover of the book CoverNormal.jpg|Russian cover of the book Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise